it's so sweet lying here with you
by eyesonbluefire
Summary: when they were found they were tangled up with each other; like fire and ice —Roxanne


A/N: My shot at a Scorpius/Roxanne one-shot , hope you enjoy, but it doesn't mean I don't like Rose/Scorpius -which I do love that coupling also- :)

* * *

_You came like the sun breaking through the clouds  
And I found you're what I couldn't live without_

_No I didn't know what I was missin'  
Oh but baby since we've been kissin'  
I can feel the other half of my heartbeat  
It's so sweet lying here with you  
_{[heartbeat;paris hilton]}

_

* * *

_

Roxanne Weasley was playing around the backyard of the burrow, having the sunlight absorb her in a radiant safe harbor. She flipped her red hair and sighed, not really knowing what to do with herself for the day. She was practically dieing of boredom with nothing to do. She sighed dramatically and plopped down on the soft grass.

Closing her eyes and letting herself be absorbed in a world of her own, she learned that from her Auntie Luna (which is what she called her since she was little).

But one thing about Roxy, is that she was a girl with a good ear, and she could hear every little thing that made a noise; from birds chirping to bubbling creeks over a couple yards away, it was all just easy listening.

Roxanne opened her eyes and saw a pair of odd gray eyes staring at her, she let out a squeal and the pallid hair boy jumped. "I-I'm s-sorry didn't mean to scare you, Roxy," He reassured her stuttering. She sat up instantly searching his face. "Scorpius, what are you doing here? Aren't you s'pose to be with Rose or something?" She told him.

He blushed a bit. "Well about that...we had an argument," She gawked at him and rolled her eyes. "Again! I swear, you and Rose have a lot of drama for a couple that's only fifteen, you guys should do reality t.v.," She suggested to him jokingly, he laughed nervously. "Ha, yeah, um how come your not inside like the rest?" She shrugged not really caring. "I just want some peace in quiet, that's all," Scorpius nodded, he always wondered why she never really had much friends; she was always being alone.

You would've thought that she would make tons of friends since her dad is the owner of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes. Including the fact that she always had a sense of humor, another thing why she was different from Rose. "So what do you do then?" Scorpius asked after a moment of calm silence. She looked up at him the sun hitting in the perfect direction on making her squint, and it made Scorpius glow like some kind of pale angel of light.

"Nothing. Just daydream," She told him closing her eyes once again. He nodded awkwardly standing and just watching her, her red hair splayed out on the emerald grass, and her olive-tone skin absorbing the sun making her look bronze. "What do you daydream about?" He asked her curiosly sitting down indian style.

"About having wings and being able to fly," She told him bluntly, he looked at her searching her face, if he looked at her closely she was pretty, probably prettier than Rose, but he shook that thought out of his head.

"But can you imagine it, just feeling the air whip across your face, and feeling _free _for once in your life, just being in the sky, seeing everything so beautifully...so small yet magnified one hundred percent?" She sat up looking at him her eyes sparkling, it almost reminded him of the sun; _her eyes_.

He smiled at her, he loved her imagination, it was like a bird in the sky soaring; it was never ending, it was free. "Do you want lay down, Scor?" She asked him softly, he shrugged, and layed back with her. The sun was hidden underneath a bundle of clouds. So it made it easier to see. "Do you think you'll be back with Rose in no time?" Roxy asked him turning on her side to look at him.

Scorpius shrugged, he didn't really care in anymore, and it happened so quickly to, maybe it was because of Roxanne, he wasn't so sure anymore.

**(&)**

"So what were you and Scorpius talking about?" Lucy asked Roxanne when she came in and went into her room. She gaped at Lucy and her caramel eyes glinted with humor. "Hm, I think a cat got your tongue, Roxy," Lily said giggling. Roxy rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Lucy who caught it and laughed.

"Okay, okay seriously, what were you guys talking about? C'mon don't give me that look, Rox," Lucy said her hands on her hips, Roxy rolled her eyes and plopped down on her bed. "Well we were just talking, y'know- like normal people, he's cool," Lucy nodded and started pacing. "Do you like him, Roxy?" Lily asked. Roxy's eyes opened widely and she sat up glaring at her cousin. "N-No!" Roxy said finally, she huffed frustrated and put a comb through her long red hair. "I just don't know, he's nice and sweet, but he's with Rose guys seriously, last thing I wanna do is hurt Rose, she's a family member!" Lucy gave her an accusing look.

"Oh please! Cut that crap! You barely even like Rose!" Roxanne gaped, she did have some of her arguements with Rose and Rose did call her: '_a misfitted princess who gets her way'_. But Roxanne swore it was the other way around. Rose was a little misguided, she changed since she was turned Head Girl for Gryffindor.

Roxanne shook her head. "It's not like that, it was just a quarrel, me and Rose are cool now," Lucy and Lily exchanged glances. The two red-heads felt there was something deeper than what she wasn't telling them.

**(& a couple of days later &)**

Roxanne was reading one of her favorite books by a nice tree outside, she loved the silence and the sunshine, she was relaxed when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Scorpius he smiled at her. "What do you want, Scorpius?" She asked him. He shrugged and sat down by her; a little to close for comfort, but she didn't mind, she sort of liked Scorpius being by her.

"So what'cha reading?" She was finishing a passage and looked up. "Uh..Someone Like You by Sarah Dessen, she's a muggle writer from a America," He nodded and looked at the cover. "Cool, what's it about?" He asked her. "It's about a girl who finds out her boyfriend died in a motorcycle accident and she's carrying his baby, so she seeks her friend for comfort," She told him in one complete breath without looking up at him from her book.

Scorpius nodded, and laid his head back on the tree. He sighed content and a nice breeze hit them in the face smelling of summer and sunshine.

She peered sideways at him and saw his eyes close, and his hair in his face, she bit her lip restraining herself from touching his porcelain colored skin, she was just olive-toned, she wasn't pale like the rest of her cousins, and including the fact that she had bright red hair and blue eyes, it made her stick out just a tad.

Without thinking she moved away the piece of his hair gently and his eyes opened quickly looking at her intently, she felt herself flush and without warning. Scorpius grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him and pressed his lips gently to hers. It was one of the best kisses she ever had, it was sweet and inexcusable, she couldn't do this.

She broke away from him her cheeks flushed crimson and she ignored his look he was giving her. "Roxy, hey...look at me," But she ignored him, pressing her lips tightly. He tilted her face to look at him, her eyes clouded with obvious anger.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered angrily. His eyebrows furrowed out of confusion and then to annoyance. "What do you mean, _why_?" His storm eyes searched her face. "I wanted to do that Roxy, I like you a lot.." Her nostrils flared and she slammed her book and threw it down on the ground stomping away.

She didn't want everybody to hate her again, they always go to sweet little Roses' side and she hates it sometimes, they make her look like the villain.

"Roxy! Wait! Oi!" He grabbed her elbow and turned around she locked her jaw, and she looked incredibly like her father. "Hey...what's wrong?" Her eyes searched his carefully, absorbing in his handsome face.

"I-can't-be-with-you," She told him slowly and precisely so he could capture everything coming out of her pretty little mouth;which was also a pretty little lie.

"Listen to me...Rose is already over me, totally and completely,okay...we can be together," She looked at him strangely. "How would you know this!" She half yelled.

He looked down, his face darkened almost as if rain clouds were hovering over him. "I saw her with another guy the other day..she was with Sean Finnigan..." Roxanne's scowl softened and she looked at him, her eyes meeting his, and she hugged him. "I'm sorry Scorpius," He hesitated and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for kissing you..." Scorpius murmured into her hair and she smiled up at the fifteen year old. "Hey, I may be fourteen, but I did like it," Scorpius smiled down at her and kissed her once again.

She giggled, and they fell down together on the soft green grass, he smiled and she returned it back to him. They held hands together, it was as if they were fading away but to the angels up in heaven they were the most beautiful sight you'd ever see.

"It's so sweet lying here with you," Roxanne said to him and he looked back at her and smiled pulling her towards him, and they stayed with eachother, and when they were found they were tangled up with each other; like fire and ice collided to make such beauty from this moment.

_fin_

* * *

_A/N: please review, I want to hear you your thoughts on this._


End file.
